


Я не прелестный, я убийца

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, THE WINTER PURRER, backgrond frostiron, buckitty, but he's also only mentioned so you know, loki is kinda domesticated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки разозлил Локи – и тот наслал проклятие. Стив понятия не имел, чего ожидать – но уж точно НЕ ТАКОГО





	Я не прелестный, я убийца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831952) by [hoodedmiho (missMHO)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho). 



С совещания в Щ.И.Т.е Стив вернулся в по-настоящему поганом настроении. Разговорам об ущербе, нанесенном городу во время последней разборки с доктором Думом, казалось, не будет конца. Иногда руководство командой может обернуться настоящим кошмаром. В конце концов, Стив почувствовал себя капризным малышом из детского сада, просто думая обо всем этом, но… это Дум все начал, вот чего бы им с него не спросить, а?

Заходя в комнату, Стив краем глаза заметил вспышку телепорта, в которой скрылся Локи, – и Тони, фыркавшего ему вслед. Тот, казалось, был не на шутку раздосадован внезапным исчезновением божества. Затем он обернулся – и взгляд Стива немедленно прикипел к синяку, наливающемуся у Тони на челюсти.

– Мне кажется, тебе стоит проверить как там твой убийца, – посоветовал Тони еще до того, как у Стива появился шанс поинтересоваться что же случилось.

– А что такое? – спросил Стив, стараясь ничем не выказать своего раздражения. Любые загадки тут же вызывали у него раздражение. Он так надеялся на спокойный вечер после разборок в Щ.И.Т.е.

– Ну, скажем, твой бойфренд и я немного не поняли друг друга, и я совершенно заслуженно получил по лицу. Но Локи вот не понравилось, что твой парень использовал металлический кулак – потому что именно ему пришлось потом ликвидировать большую часть ущерба. Честно говоря, не уверен, что именно сделал мелкий гаденыш, потому что с тех пор я Баки не видел. – Он осторожно подвигал челюстью. – Локи не сказал чего-то конкретного, но уверял, что там ничего опасного или смертельного и что со временем оно пройдет само собой… Сказал, что просто хочет его немного побесить, и – зная Локи – готов спорить на костюм Железного Человека, у него все получилось.

Стив с силой сжал переносицу. Вот теперь голова действительно болела. Он даже знать не хотел, что там произошло между Тони и Баки. Главный вопрос был в том, что мог отчудить трикстер. Локи совершенно непредсказуемый тип – ну и да, чертов маг.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – сказал Стив и направился в их часть Башни.

Он нашел Баки на кухне – тот сидел прямо на столе, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и поедал консервированного тунца вилкой, зажатой в металлической руке. Сначала Стив отметил хвост, который лениво покачивался в воздухе, а уже потом – темные кошачьи ушки, выглядывающие из длинных волос.

В его голове произошло короткое замыкание, потому что было слишком нелепо видеть Баки, в прошлом Зимнего Солдата, с пушистым хвостом и кошачьими ушками. И уж конечно, это не должно было выглядеть настолько прелестным.

– Ни слова, – прошипел Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы, даже не глядя в сторону Стива, старательно делая вид, что полностью поглощен выуживанием кусочков тунца из банки.

Стив подошел поближе, останавливаясь прямо перед Баки. И только тут заметил, что и его голубые глаза приобрели более кошачий разрез.

– Я грохну чертова трюкача, – с угрозой в голосе сказал Баки. Показавшиеся клыки – чуть более длинные, чем положено человеку, – добавили угрозы его словам, но весь эффект тут же был уничтожен подергиванием пушистых ушей.

– Чего это ты улыбаешься, балбес?

Стив больше не мог сдерживаться – его губы растянулись в улыбке:

– Ты такой милый, что невозможно удержаться, придурок.

– Я. Не. Милый.

Стиву почти удалось задавить хихиканье, рвущееся из груди, но тут Баки и правда зашипел, и весь контроль полетел к чертям. Баки спрыгнул со стола, запустив пустой жестянкой в мусорку, полностью игнорируя Стива, который вытирал выступившие от смеха слезы. Немного успокоившись, он поспешил за Баки, вылетевшим из кухни.

– Прости, конечно, но ты же не думал, что я не замечу, какой из тебя получился прелестный котик?

Баки до боли сжал челюсти, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся с языка проклятия – или, что еще хуже, разгневанное шипение. В конце концов они оба оказались в спальне, где Баки с головой забрался под одеяло, пряча от себя и мира все видимые проявления проклятия Локи.

– Я не прелестный, я убийца, – раздалось приглушенное бормотание из-под одеяла.

Переждав очередной приступ смеха, Стив устроился на краю кровати, рядом с холмиком, что скрывал его друга. Он осторожно потянул с него одеяло. Стив не смог сдержать ласковой улыбки при виде спутанных волос и подергивающихся кошачьих ушек. Не удержавшись, он потянулся и тронул одно. Баки резко выдохнул, но не отпрянул, поэтому Стив расценил это как разрешение и погладил ухо. Баки прикрыл глаза и потянулся за рукой. Стив не особо удивился: Баки делал так и безо всяких проклятий Локи, ласкаясь, как большой кот, больше изголодавшийся по прикосновениям, чем по сексу, и они часами просто обнимались на диване. Стив начал увереннее гладить его уши и волосы, а Баки издал какой-то неразборчивый звук, который, казалось, вырвался против его воли.

Ясное дело, намерением Локи было как следует выбесить Баки – и он в этом явно преуспел, но сам Стив определенно наслаждался неожиданным подарком судьбы. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки, все еще продолжая гладить его уши. Тот, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, с энтузиазмом ответил.

– Ты теперь с рыбным вкусом, – сказал Стив между поцелуями.

– А ты пару раз буквально вылизал мне задницу, Роджерс, – невнятно пробормотал ему в ответ Баки.

– Туше.

Стив затащил его к себе на колени и, убрав руки от ушей, погладил по спине. Баки издал протестующий звук, но до того как Стив успел отпустить какой-нибудь поддразнивающий комментарий, Баки утянул его в страстный поцелуй. Руки Стива, до этого гладившие спину, теперь удобно устроились на заднице Баки – и вот тут-то он и отметил, как низко тот стянул резинку домашних штанов, освобождая место для хвоста. Раньше все это было прикрыто длинной футболкой. Когда Стив погладил основание хвоста, Баки непроизвольно дернул бедрами и застонал. Да, происходящее действительно было подарком судьбы.

– Вот этого Локи точно не планировал, – удивленно сказал Стив. – Предполагалось, что проклятие будет наказанием.

– Заткнись и погладь еще.

Стив так долго учил Баки высказывать свои желания, что теперь не собирался отказывать ему ни в чем. Он стащил с него футболку и принялся разминать мышцы вокруг основания хвоста, заставляя Баки выгибаться от удовольствия. Наверное, предполагалось, что это будет выглядеть нелепо, ведь вся эта кошачья пушистость совершенно не про Баки, но черт возьми, Стив внезапно понял, что невероятно возбужден. Он начал целовать его шею, двигаясь в сторону здорового плеча, оставляя цепочку поцелуев и укусов.

– Подожди секунду… остановись… – попросил Баки, и Стив немедленно остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. И пока он пытался понять, что же сделал не так, Баки легко поднялся с его колен. Когда до Стива дошло, что тот всего лишь направился к тумбочке, накрывшая его было паника отступила. Баки повернулся к нему с гордым видом и тюбиком смазки в руках.

– Хочу тебя внутри, Стив. – Он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и протянул тюбик.

Стив был очень, очень доволен, что Баки наконец-то снова научился свободно говорить о своих желаниях – хотя бы потому, что ему очень нравилось слышать от него что-то в таком роде.

– И как я могу тебе в этом отказать? – Стив открыл тюбик и выдавил немного геля себе на пальцы. В этот раз он почти не уделил внимания хвосту, а сфокусировался пониже.

Хотя они занимались сексом множество раз, для Стива, казалось, это никогда не утратит своего волшебства. Баки отдавался так искренне, оставляя трудности за порогом спальни, в которой были только Стив и удовольствие, разделенное на двоих.

Добавив третий палец, Стив заметил, что Баки окончательно потерялся в ощущениях, а значит, можно безнаказанно говорить ему, как он красив, – и Стив был удивлен, как долго в этот раз Баки позволил ему шептать все эти ласковые словечки; пока, потянувшись, не заткнул его поцелуем.

– Я готов… давай уже…

Стив вытащил пальцы, автоматически вытер о рубашку, так же, не задумываясь, стащил ее и бросил на пол. Хотелось чувствовать Баки всей кожей. Баки, видимо окончательно потеряв терпение, не стал дожидаться, пока Стив расправится с остальной одеждой: он отстранился, расстегивая молнию на его штанах, и вытащил крепко стоящий член. Стив резко выдохнул, когда Баки прошелся по всей его длине холодными от смазки пальцами. После этого Баки вернулся обратно на его колени.

Когда Стив наконец вставил ему, Баки застонал, и проклятие, видимо, как-то повлияло и на его ногти, потому что впервые Стив почувствовал, что ему до крови раздирают спину. Баки с силой насаживался на член, а Стив устроил руку на его копчике, помогая удерживать равновесие и оглаживая основание хвоста. Стив, как завороженный, следил за гипнотизирующими движениями хвоста и наслаждался ими, принимая за еще один показатель того, насколько Баки хорошо с ним. Другой рукой он зарылся в спутанные волосы Баки, поглаживая мягкие ушки. Казалось, Баки полностью потерялся в разнообразных ощущениях – обычно он был весьма разговорчив в постели, даже если иногда и выходило неразборчиво. А сейчас мог только стонать.

На секунду остановившись, Стив уронил Баки на спину, нависая над ним, – в этой позе он получил больше контроля, а значит, мог вставить глубже и двигаться быстрее. Кроме того, видеть Баки вот так лежащего на спине, с ногами, закинутыми Стиву на плечи, – это было круто.

Стив сгреб в ладонь его член – и через пару движений Баки внезапно выгнуло в оргазме, а через минуту и Стива накрыло горящей, вибрирующей волной.

Когда Стив восстановил дыхание, чувствуя посторгазменную дрожь, что все еще сотрясала Баки, он подумал, что ему, наверное, стоит сказать Локи спасибо.

***

– Да, должен признать, секс был потрясающий, – сонным голосом пробормотал из подушек Баки, пока Стив собирал одежду, раскиданную ими накануне по комнате. – Но как же я рад, что чертово проклятие так быстро закончилось.

Стив посмотрел на кошачье ухо, подергивающееся в копне спутанных волос. Хвост, как и странная форма глаз, к счастью, растаяли без следа, но ушки все еще были на месте. Может быть, они даже до ужина продержатся. Стив вынужден был сам себе признаться, что будет по ним немного скучать.

– Как скажешь, Баккотик, – ответил он и взъерошил Баки волосы, довершая беспорядок.  
Баки застонал в подушку. Он слишком хорошо знал Стива, чтобы верить, что тот быстро забудет новое прозвище.


End file.
